


He's good at giving head

by Sinderlin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells, Trans Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i felt like some trans dicksucking and young reaper76 was suggested to me. im thirsty and you already kno my nasty need for sniffs. crossposting from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's good at giving head

Exhausting as training was for Overwatch's soldiers-especially those aiming for a promotion, there was always a special post-drill treat that made Gabriel look forward to the workout. Jack, vanilla white-bread country hick, was disconcertingly eager to get frisky when his bunkmate was drenched in sweat and too exhausted to move. Neither of them were sure how this kink developed, but neither were in any rush to put a stop to it.

Gabe would come back from drills without bothering with a shower, rehydrate, toss his sweaty clothes in the laundry bin, and lounge in his underwear until Jack worked up the nerve to say something. The chat would turn into kissing and groping and Jack burying his face in Gabe's sweaty neck, then finally a handjob or blowjob with the sweaty, sticky underwear stuffed into Jack's back pocket like a mechanic's rag.

This time, Gabriel followed his usual routine to a tee, settling back into the creaking wooden chair in front of the tiny desk with a sports drink. Jack gave him a nod from the bottom bunk, not having stopped to grab a drink from the vending machine. Gabriel peeled off the sweat-soaked shirt, stretching his arms high above his head before tossing the shirt at the laundry bin. Jack's glance lingered, slowly becoming a poorly-hidden stare. Gabe snorted but said nothing.

"Good work out there today," Jack piped up, swinging his legs off the bed.

"You too," Gabriel smirked as he scratched at the clinging, sweat-stiff crotch of his pants. They always chafed after a good workout, but thankfully his roommate didn't seem to mind him going pantsless after. He lifted his hips and shimmied the clinging fabric off, kicking it back toward the laundry bag as well. Jack openly stared now, eyeballing his exposed abs and legs.

"You certainly look like you've worked your ass off," he commented snidely, smiling at the still-damp patches of skin glistening on his bunkmate's body.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and tilted his head, scratching at a pec absently. "You can skip the chitchat and get right to jumping my bones this time if you want." He relished the way Jack sputtered and flushed such a pretty shade of pink whenever he made even the slightest lewd remark. That didn't stop Jack from silently agreeing in the form of going in for a kiss. He always started out chaste, just a gentle brush of lips and a hand barely hovering beside his ribs. Cute little vanilla boytoy. Gabriel lurched forward to snag Jack's lips with his teeth, tugging and lapping at the caught flesh while urging the stupidly light touch to grasp his chest.

"Gabe, really?" Jack gasped as he pulled away, frowning when Gabriel laughed at his question and yanked his other hand down to the meat of his thigh.

"Yeah, really. I'm tired, but you're damn near dead," Gabriel taunted, "Kick it up a notch!" He reeled Jack back in for another hard kiss, groping his ass through his back pocket and scratching his nails over his scalp. Jack grunted but obediently worked his lips against Gabe's, arching his back to get that hand to grip him harder. Gabriel indulged him, sliding his hand out of Jack's pocket to rub a pair of fingers between his defined cheeks through the clinging material of his pants. Licking across his teeth and lips, Gabriel nipped again and positively purred, legs spreading in his chair.

"Jesus, Gabe," Jack moaned, rolling his hips against the pressure against his rear, "Hey, can I-" Gabriel cut him off with another rough press of lips, beard scraping Jack's cheek as he shifted to kiss his temple before pushing his head down. Jack swallowed and nuzzled the chest suddenly filling his vision. "Yeah, okay. I got it."

"You got it," Gabriel agreed, shoving his hand down the back of Jack's pants as a reward. Jack yelped and latched onto the dark brown nipple previously occupied by his hand to muffle himself. Cupping his hand along the scar line, muscle bulging in his palm, he mouthed and rubbed his tongue into the sensitive skin until he felt those thick fingers rubbing at his entrance as if requesting entrance.

"Hold on, let me just take care of you," Jack protested, dropping down to his knees and resting his hands on Gabriel's hips. His pants felt emptier without Gabe's hand stuffed down the back, but half the fun was the onesidedness of this ritual. Gabriel just grumbled in half-hearted protest, scooting up until only his ass was on the chair and spreading his legs. Now faced with his prize, Jack sighed and tipped his face forward into the dark, sweaty, sticky mess between Gabriel's thighs. It smelled of sweat and sourness, sex and exhaustion. Digging his nose in deep and breathing in, he felt himself completely overwhelmed with the musky smell of his lover. The dampness on his cheek almost felt nice in a strange way, just warm enough to relax into without being too hot. The hard line of Gabriel's dick distracted him from his momentary reverie, but Gabriel's chiding was even more distracting.

"Are you gonna do something," He huffed, "Or are you gonna sniff me like a damn dog all day?" He rocked his hips up for emphasis, grinding his dick into Jack's stubble. Taking one last sniff, Jack helped pull the damp and sticky briefs off his lover, then tucked them into his back pocket. Gabriel scoffed and threw a leg over Jack's shoulder, humming "You better blow me real good to make up for blatantly stealing my shorts."

In lieu of a reply, Jack brushed his fingers through the dark pubes and rubbed a pair of fingers over the foreskin, watching the head go from interested peeking to jutting free proudly with a few firm strokes. Wrapping an arm around the leg on his shoulder, he dug his fingers into the firm muscle and planted a kiss on the inner thigh. Gabriel cooed and smiled down at him, dick twitching in interest. It downright throbbed when Jack turned and ran the entire length of his tongue up it, forcing a hissed cuss from Gabe. Jack rubbed his fingers through the slick mess below his twitching cock, smoothing a circle around the slit teasingly while his tongue curled around the mass of his dick. 

"Fuck, suck it," Gabriel ordered admittedly weakly, nudging between Jack's shoulderblades with his heel. Jack caved immediately, altogether too fond of the feeling of Gabe's plump cock parting his lips. Running his bottom lip over the head once before latching on, he focused on working Gabe up as much as he could with teasing, distracting touches. Kneading the meat of his thigh, two fingers still rubbing firmly at the entrance of his slit, Jack clamped his lips down on his length and sucked. Gabe wheezed and dug his heel in hard, pushing an inch of twitching cock into Jack's mouth.

Breathing musk in with each breath, it felt like the world was melting away until it was just the two of them-Jack buried in Gabriel's thighs. He could feel his own cock threatening to ruin his underwear, but it honestly felt better not to touch it-to leave it unsatisfied and wanting. The burning, pleasant ache would last as long as he wanted, settling nice and low in his stomach until a distraction came a long or Gabriel insisted on returning his favor. Gabriel had quite a way of persuading him, all big brown eyes and wet lips and rough, pawing hands. Jack let out a shuddering sigh at the mental image.

"You-Ah-okay?" Gabriel asked, chewing on his lip. Jack looked up and saw a pleasure-ruddy face once again dripping with sweat, watching him, eating up the sight of him with his lips pouting around his dick. He was better than okay. Deciding to put on a show for his greedy-eyed lover, he switched to long, firm, messy licks again, punctuating each lap with a flip of his eyes upward. Each time he did, Gabe's thighs jolted and his breath stuttered beautifully.

Gabe's hand shot down and dug into his hair, mashing Jack's face into his crotch overeagerly. Jack grunted and slapped at his thigh, digging his nails in when he leg over his shoulder just twisted to wrap behind his neck and jam him in harder. The moans making it past the blood rushing in his ears were good enough that Jack could almost forgive the pushiness. For now, the only way to get out of the admittedly fucking hot headlock would be to get Gabriel to cum. Jack pressed a hand between his own still-clothed legs, just to relieve a tiny bit of the need spilling over at the sound of Gabe groaning out curses and praise. Wrapping his lips around Gabe's cock again, Jack sucked hard and roughly rubbed the flat of his tongue over the head, almost choking as Gabe's leg locked up around him. Extra moisture dribbled against Jack's fingers still pressed against Gabe's slit, hot and musky. Hurriedly slipping over to lick it away, he left Gabriel's dick to calm down on its own.

"Shiiit, fuck, Jack," Gabriel groaned, reaching down to rub gingerly at his still-throbbing cock as he came down. Jack smiled up at him between slurping the stickiness off his fingers. Gabriel rolled his eyes and finally released him from the headlock, reaching over to grab his sports drink again. After another gulp, he spoke again, "Great head."

"Is that all you have to say?" Jack asked, torn between amused and offended.

"I'm sayin' thanks," Gabriel smiled, set aside the drink, and waddled over to the bottom bunk to flop down for a nap, "You want head too?"

"I'm good," Jack sighed, getting up and walking over to relax with him. He jolted slightly when Gabriel yanked him down and planted a messy kiss in the approximate location of his lips. Apparently the confusion showed, because Gabriel explained before forcing him into little spoon position.

"Te quiero mucho, idiota."


End file.
